


New Experience

by ohboromir



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Cute Aftercare, First Time, M/M, M/M/M, Threesome, Twin!Hawke AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 05:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10430424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohboromir/pseuds/ohboromir
Summary: “Wait, are you serious?”It wasn't often that Iron Bull and Dorian invited others into their bed – the Inquisitor had been the last, and that was several months ago. So it came as a complete surprise (to Dorian at least) when, as they sat in the tavern, Bull suggested they ask Garrett Hawke.





	

“Wait, are you serious?”

It wasn't often that Iron Bull and Dorian invited others into their bed – the Inquisitor had been the last, and that was several months ago. So it came as a complete surprise (to Dorian at least) when, as they sat in the tavern, Bull suggested they ask Garrett Hawke.

“'Course – you've got eyes, don't you? He's not bad to look at.”

Bull was right. The Champion of Kirkwall was a giant of a man, muscularly built and probably closer to Bull's height than Dorian's. With dark hair in a rugged cut and a well-cared for beard, Hawke was handsome in his own way, despite having otherwise plain features.

Dorian sighed in mock exasperation. “ _Fasta Vass_ , You are impossible.”

“So, that's a yes?” 

Dorian only laughed in response, squeezing his lover's hand before sauntering out towards Bull's room.

“I'll be waiting.”

*

Hawke was, once again, alone in the tavern. Not that he minded; if he was alone, then he was at peace. No siblings to fret about, no friends to protect or demons to fight. Just the gentle buzz of the tavern.

That is, until the Iron Bull took the seat next to him. (It wouldn't have been empty, if Marian hadn't run off with that elf girl. At least _they_ were having fun.)

“Can I get you a drink, Champion?”

“Ah. No, thank you. I don't drink.” Garrett looked away, unable to face his embarrassment. He must seem so childish. “And please, don't call me that.”

There was a flash of surprise across Iron Bull's face and he glanced into Hawke's cup, finding, as Garrett had said, only water.

The two of them sat in awkward silence for a few moments longer, until Bull spoke up again.

“So... Do you have someone special back in Kirkwall, then? You seem like quite the handsome charmer.”

Garrett snorted. Varric did so love to embellish his stories, but that was something he'd never thought he'd hear. A charmer! As if! Oh no, he was anything but. Another family trait that had passed him by – if it wasn't for his twin, he could have sworn he was adopted. He didn't have the attractive Amell features, like Bethany or the handsome Hawke surliness like Carver. Nor was he as quick-witted as Marian – he was just plain, quiet, Garrett.

“You must be confused. I'm not.”

Bull raised an eyebrow. Had the man really not caught on? Perhaps a more direct method of flirting was necessary. This was going to be harder – ha! - than he'd thought. Ah, well, the challenging ones were always more fun.

“You're quite the looker – and if you ask me, any man who can kill a dragon is worth chasing. Damn, those things are hot.”

“Who?” This time, Garrett seemed to understand that, yes, he was being flirted with. Not that it didn't happen, but his last attempt at any kind of romance had ended painfully. He smiled, looking shy, but pleased. “The men, or the dragons?”

Bull grinned. “Both.”

“Oh, for Andraste's sake, Garrett, just suck his dick already.” A woman's voice piped up from behind him, causing the mage to nearly jump out of his skin. 

“Marian!” he hissed, choking on his water and turning bright pink. “Bull, I.. Shit, I'm so sorry about her.. I..”

Bull roared with laughter, wiping a few tears from his good eye. That was certainly an unconventional approach, but, damn, it was fucking hilarious. 

Why did she have to ruin this? He could have actually made a friend tonight – perhaps only a friend, but he was just starting to enjoy himself and relax, and now she had undoubtedly ruined it with her so-called encouragement.

“No need to apologise,” Bull answered, once his laughter had died down. “Actually, it was just what I was hoping you'd do.”

Garrett fainted.

Chuckling, Bull lifted the man easily into his arms, getting to his feet and nodding to Marian. “Thanks. I owe you one – I don't think I would I have got through to him otherwise.”

“Just take care of him, right? He's not used to this sort of thing.”

“Got it.” Bull promised, already heading towards the stairs, taking them two at time.

*  
“Bull?”

Dorian couldn't believe his eyes – Hawke, laying swooned on their bed, and Bull sitting sheepishly next to him.

“What did you do to him?!”

“I told him I wanted him to suck my dick. More or less.”

Frustrated, Dorian had to take a seat. “And you brought him up here? How is that going to help, Amatus?” 

“Hey, his sister encouraged me. It can't be that bad.”

A soft, confused groan brought their attention to the bed, as Garrett slowly sat up. Smiling softly, Dorian put a hand on his arm, “Are you alright? Apparently you had quite the shock.” 

“I...” Garrett was speechless. Ever since he had first seen him, Dorian had captured his attention. A rare occurrence, based on looks alone, but from what he had heard, the Tevinter mage was also quite the scholar. Maybe they did have something in common... and Iron Bull was an attractive man too. A little boisterous for Hawke's taste, but he could work with that. It was about time he let himself have some fun without worrying. Everything that had happened in Kirkwall was behind him now. Surely, there was no reason he couldn't enjoy this?

Brown eyes flickered from Dorian to Bull, and around the room, putting the pieces together. Despite his firm beliefs to the contrary, Hawke was an intelligent man. The two of them were obviously lovers already, but Dorian had put up no fuss about Garrett being in the bed and Bull didn't seem like the type to cheat, nor was this a casual fling, according to the rumours.

They were inviting him to join them.

“I'm good.”

Dorian flashed him a bright smile. “Wonderful. I've got a question for you, then, Hawke -”

“Garrett. Please.”

“Garrett, then. Now, Bull and I have been talking – not much, mind you – and we thought you might like to join us for a night – for a little fun. What do you say?”

“What?” His face burned bright red, “I mean, I'd love to, you're both so..” He waved a hand vaguely, “but I'm so... not. And I've never, er, done, well, _anything_ before.”

“You haven't?” That was something of a surprise, but it was exciting to think that they would be the first people to have sex with _Garrett Hawke._ “Oh. Well, no matter. It's never too late to learn something new, as they say.”

Garrett chuckled. “I suppose you're right... Can we take it slow, though?”

“Of course.” Dorian beamed, leaning in for a kiss. It was shy at first, tentative, but Hawke clearly had some natural talent. His fingers curled in Dorian's hair, tugging him closer, closer. The kiss deepened and they both groaned into each other's mouths.

Hawke pulled Dorian forward, until the other mage was straddling his lap. Dorian's lips felt like fire against his own, clever hands undoing the buttons of his shirt with ease. Something about his demeanour put Hawke at peace, letting him push aside the stab of self-consciousness that threatened to ruin the mood. They clearly weren't worried about how he looked.

Meanwhile, Bull pushed the shirt off of Hawke's shoulder, sitting behind him and trailing hot kisses up his neck and shoulders. 

“Do you mind if I leave a mark?”

Reluctantly pulling away from Dorian, Garrett hesitated. “Only where no one can see.”

A soft moan escaped his throat as Bull sucked a bruise into his shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut as Dorian kissed along his jaw. At some point, Dorian had lost his own shirt and trousers, sitting on Hawke's lap in only his pants and rolling his hips into the other mage. 

“Maker... Oh, Maker, d-do that again.” 

Shyly, Hawke brought his hands up to explore Dorian's chest, the hot, smooth skin feeling almost electric under his fingers. Encouraged by the mage's moan, he teased one brown nipple gently.

“Fuck, Hawke, are you sure you've never done this before?” 

Garrett chuckled at that, bending his head to kiss down Dorian's chest, feeling bold enough to flick his nipple with his tongue. His attention was soon diverted however, by a large hand sliding down the back of his trousers. Bull's, obviously.

“Hey, just relax, Garrett. I've got you.” Unknowingly, he'd tensed up at the unfamiliar touch. Lifting his hips, he wriggled out of the rest of his clothes with help from Dorian. Bull's hands cupped his ass, squeezing gently. “You good?”

“Mm... Yeah.” Hawke could barely think straight as Bull's fingers trailed downward, slick with oil, pressed against his entrance. Dorian was kissing him all over, his mouth burning hot. The man sunk to his knees in front of Garrett, and, right as Bull push the first finger, engulfed Hawke's erection with his mouth.

Garrett gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. The sensations were overwhelming, making his heart race and legs quiver as Dorian's head bobbed up and down.

“A-a-ah!” Bull's fingers – when had he added the second one? - curled and brushed against something inside him. _“Shit.”_ His back arched, caught between pressing back onto thick fingers or forward into Dorian's hot mouth. All his inhibitions had fled, his mind empty of anything but pleasure. It felt so good. 

And then the fingers were gone. 

Whining at the loss, Garrett turned to look at Bull, opening his mouth to ask why. Before he could, though, the Qunari had lifted him easily into a sitting position, letting Dorian slip beneath him. Catching on, the mage settled himself on Dorian's lap, back against his chest and letting his head fall back against his shoulder.

“Just relax. I'll go slow.” Dorian's voice was soft in his ear, easing the tension from Hawke's body. Listening to the soft reassurances, his breath hitched when Dorian pushed the head in. 

“Fuck.” his eyes widened and grunted in pain, but after a moment he urged Dorian to keep going. The stretch, the burn, felt so wonderful – it was better than he had ever imagined it could be. After what seemed like a million years, he was fully seated in the mage's lap. 

Bull sat back for a moment, watching the two of them. Dorian began to move, slow, drawn out thrusts that left Hawke gasping for more. He let his hands wander down his own body, idly pumping his own erection.

This pace didn't last long, though. Dorian gave into Hawke's begging, bouncing the man furiously on his lap – Hawke screamed with each thrust, his face and chest flushed bright red, his cock leaking pre-cum over himself.  
Leaning over with one large hand, he pumped Garrett's cock hard, sending the mage wild. Only moments later, he came all over Bull's hand with a shout, panting and trembling with the force of his orgasm. Dorian followed only moments later, groaning as he emptied himself into the tight passage.

*

Bull stood, kissing both men gently on the head. Dorian mumbled something about bringing him off, but Bull smiled and told him not to worry – he'd come just watching them, they were so hot. 

Washing his hands and bringing over a damp cloth, he cleaned them up gently. Hawke was clearly exhausted, curled up into Dorian's side with his eyes closed. The Tevinter had his arms draped over him in a comforting embrace and Bull couldn't help but smile as he covered them with a sheet. “You did so good, Hawke.” he whispered as the man blinked up at him questioningly – was he not joining them? “I'm just gonna get a drink. You boys get some sleep.” He kissed him softly again, then Dorian, before stepping out into the tavern.

She was standing there, like he knew she would be, waiting for him. Marian Hawke smiled when she saw his face.

“It all went wall, then? You treated my brother right?”

“Well, he certainly sounded like he was enjoying himself.” Bull took his drink from her hands. “Thanks for the tip – your brother is a real catch, you know that?”

“Yeah.” she looked a little melancholy, staring into her mug. “Yeah. He is. You keep hold of him, Bull. He deserves happiness more than anyone I know.”

Bull just smiled, glancing over his shoulder at his room. 

"Oh, I will." 

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut and a present for my beloved Bread. Happy Early Birthday!!


End file.
